Facing fears
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Bonnie keeps getting picked on by a boy who thinks his toy is better than woody and when he goes too far woody has to take a stand to protect Bonnie even if it means breaking a few rules.
1. Playtime

**For the record I dont own toy story pixar does**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning 4:15 a.m.<p>

In the old town of dusty dog.

Everything was all quiet until, a giant explosion was heard.

There in the the bank of dusty dog ,the cause of the explosion ,was named one eyed bart.

There he was standing there saying ,**alright this is a stick up, dont anybody move.**

**Empty that safe swine ,you know what I want ,**the bank manager then took out some money ,out of the safe in fear ,and in front of the one eyed villain.

He then grabbed the money in a greedy way ,and says **thanks boys ,Ill be sure to send you a bill, not ha ha ha.**

He was about to take off out the door ,when he was attacked ,by a man in the corner of the bank.

The guy that attacked him ,was none other than sherriff woody .

**Reach for the sky ,Im here to turn you in one eyed bart, surrender that money ,or do I have to make you** he says.

One eyed bart then played dirty, by firstly saying** go ahead sherriff ,Im in cahoots with an old playmate** ,by playmate he meant a porcupine persen, with an accordion probrably his weapon, he then jumps out of nowhere, and starts to attack.

**the a-porcupine grinder** woody calls him ,and he starts to attack woody ,by squeezing his accordion creating a blast of wind ,strong enough to blow anyone away.

Woody was almost blown away ,which gave a chance for the villianous duo to escape.

Then woody was then rescued by a mysterious force.

When he looked up ,it was buzz lightyear who saved his life** , dont worry cowboy ,Ive got ya ,now lets catch up to them ,before they get away.**

They then flyed after the bad guys, then when they caught up, buzz blasted them with a laser, and they both came tumbling down on a desert.

**By the way, don't try calling your attack dog this time, **Woody warns him ,then Bart says **why not ,scared.**

he then sees the reason why woody says **he changed his allegiance now hes one of the good guys** then one eyed Bart said **traitor** when he saw this.

He then turns around to tell his partner to stall them ,but realizes the a-porcupine grinder has been taken out.

And who else would take him out ,but the karate experienced cowgirl Jessie.

Woody then says **reach for the sky,** while standing in front of him.

Then one eyed Bart says **you and me both have trump cards ,my wife has already started a sandstorm , with her new giant pocket fan I got her ,it should be here right about...now.**

And on cue a giant sand storm came and it was a big one that almost blinded our heroes then out of the shadows woody faintly sees one standing over him laughing maniacally .

*this turns out to just be Bonnie's imagination*

At a sandbox in the playground

Bonnie was making those swooshing noises ,and doing one eyed Bart's maniacal laugh.

she then does woody's voice ,by saying **now attack dog ,put a strong force field around us now hurry.**

Slinky was then made into a circle around the trio ,and Bonnie then said in woody's voice ,**OK buzz quick shoot a laser through the force field ,and onto the machine.**

then pressed the red button on her buzz toy ,and turned off her hand fan off, and said in Bart's voice **noo my machine .**

Bonnie then says ,in Jessie's voice **your under arrest one eyed Bart ,you'll be going to jail along with your partners, for a long time.**

After all that ,she picks up woody and says **you did it again woody, your a one of a kind hero, hooray for woody.**

She then hugs him, and when she does, it feels like hes real and alive ,then she heard some one say something so cruel ,its unforgettable.

**Ha you call that a hero, backbone tom is more of a hero, than that shrimp of a cowboy.**

When she turns around ,she sees a boy around the same age as bonnie ,with blonde hair, navy blue pants, and a yellow shirt ,with sneakers, and with blue eyes.

Bonnie now has a look of fear in her eyes ,as she saw this kid.

* * *

><p><strong>You want to know who this kid is read the next chapter<strong>


	2. meet Darwin

This boy had just moved into Bonnie's neighborhood

** Names **Darwin**,I heard you have a toy that's been handed down to ya ,**he says .

Bonnie then nodded ,and said **he's the best ,hes also my best friend.**

Darwin then insults him, by saying **some toy, its just a pile of felt, with a tail **woody felt insulted.

**Who does this kid think he is, I'm more of a hero than those marble people, or whatever the world they play with now a days, **woody thought.

Bonnie didn't completely understand the point, he was trying to get at.

He then shows him a toy, he pulls out of his backpack ,and says **now this is a toy ,and a cool hero.**

This toy was a commando type of toy ,all buffed up and strong ,with a jet pack, and a bazooka strapped on his back ,and he wears a black sleeveless shirt ,military like pants ,and combat boots ,and he also had a pretty boy face, with a buzz cut .

**Meet two gun skull cracker he is the coolest toy that ever lived he can even give woody an operation .**

He then puts him down, and says **watch this, **he then pushes a button, that automatically turns him on ,and makes him automatically talk, he then says **evil beware, your about to be dog meat.**

Two gun then beats the pieces out of Mr potato head spins him around then finishes him by shooting a plastic bazooka bullet at his now disabled body and says ** he your joyrides over punk now stay down till the cops get here.**

Now Mr potato head was now in a comma ,and in pieces ,and Bonnie then put 6 of her toys in her backpack ,leaving woody unattended .

Now giving Darwin, a chance to take woody from her, and when she saw this ,she says **hey give him back, hes my toy.**

He then says **OK, but first I wanna see what kind of a hero woody is, lets hope he can swim better then he can talk, **that got Bonnie riled up.

She then says **don't you dare hurt woody, or else ** Darwin then interrupts ,by saying .

**Or what you'll tell your mommy, if you really want woody ,you'll have to catch me first ** ,he says while running away ,from Bonnie with woody at hand.

Meanwhile at the sandbox ,while Bonnie was chasing after Darwin.

Buzz was so curious on who this new toy ,was he got out of the backpack, to take a look at this "cool toy".

When he saw him ,two gun said one of his phrases ,**I'm warning you buddy, I know karate ** buzz then explains ,**don't worry partner ,there's no humans here ,you can drop the act now.**

**Oh thank sweet maria ,I thought I was gonna talk like that forever ,**two gun said as he moves.

Buzz then tries to introduce himself to him ,but when he does, two gun says ** yeah yeah whatever space boy ,outta my way your blocking my view.**

**You know your rag doll friends pretty worthless ,I mean all I'm saying is ,he wouldn't last ten minutes in the ****dump heat.**

Buzz then stood up for woody, by saying **we've all been there ,woody even helped us survive .**

Two gun was impressed on what buzz said ,but said** that's awesome and all, but lets see him try to face these bad boys ,**he says while showing his veiny arms.

**yup all the barbie dolls line up to feel these babies ,can your friend do that **two gun says, which gets buzz a run for his money ,seeing his body.

But buzz still says **woody may be a cowboy doll ,but he is no wimp.**

**Then why isn't he swimming for his life, ** two gun says ,referring to what his owner is doing to him .

Woody was now dropped into the fountain ,while Bonnie is being prevented from saving him.

When she tried harder, Darwin let her go ,causing her to fall in the fountain with him .(she didn't cry though)

After witnessing this, buzz didn't know what to say next.

Certain he knows ,he has been defeated .

**Now between you and me, its not too late to change your allegiance ,either stick with the loser ,or start worshiping me, take you pick pal ,I know you'll make the right choice **two gun says.

He then went back to toy mode, knowing his owner was coming ,and buzz went back inside the back pack.

**Come on two gun skull cracker ,lets get out of this place ,lets leave the backpack its not worth it.**

Darwin says then picks him up ,and walks out of the park ,leaving buzz with a choice ,that'll haunt him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What will be his choice find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Pick

**Here it is the choice your waiting for**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's<strong>** home 9:30 P.M.**

Bonnie is now all wet ,and wrapped around a towel ,shivering and sad.

Her mom was a little bit worried for Bonnie ,because she knows Bonnie is afraid of deep water

She then tells her daughter, in a soothing voice **now Bonnie ,don't be scared anymore, lucky for you ,that fountain wasn't that deep.**

**Now you and woody try to dry up honey ,while I get dinner ready ,**her mom said making Bonnie feel ,a little more better.

Bonnie's mom then left her room ,Bonnie then looked over ,at the lifeless woody .

She then smiles at him, and says **good night woody ,sleep well **she then goes to bed ,and is now fast asleep.

Giving a chance for the toys, to come to life, and woody to get out of Bonnie's arms.

Woody was still a little wet from earlier ,and a bit angry inside ,all the others where worried ,especially buzz.

Rex then asks woody** ,woody are you okay pal** ,with a concern look on his face.

Woody then started to be sarcastic, by saying **oh yeah, never better ,thanks for your support Rex .**

**See woody's fine ,no problem right **Rex said ,in an assuring voice.

Woody then snaps, and yells **of course I'm not okay , I'm all wet, and Bonnie is being messed with, you think Id be okay with that!**

Rex then says ,in a shameful way** gosh, I'm sorry woody, I didn't know better.**

Woody felt bad for yelling at him ,he said **no I'm sorry Rex ,I shouldn't have yelled at you ,its just that I don't like people, that pick on good kids like Bonnie.**

Buzz under stood his pain ,so he put a hand on his shoulder ,and said **your not alone cowboy ,I fear for ****Bonnie's safety too .**

Woody then smiles at buzz, for saying this ,and says **thanks buzz ,I knew you'd pull through for me.**

**That's what friends are for **buzz assures him ,and woody then thanks buzz ,and looks at Bonnie in worry.

Hamm starts to say **eeh Bonnie may not have the coolest toys but shes better than nothing** like he doesn't care for her

Mr Potato head says in, anger **better than nothing ?, did you see how he mashed me today?**

Buttercup steps in protecting Bonnie's respect, by saying **hey we may not be cool ,but Bonnie loves us the way we are.**

Jessie then agreed with buttercup, by saying **yeah even if a toy is shiny, or strong she still loves us, no matter what.**

Then they all get into an argument, over Bonnie.

Then woody finally shouts out ,in anger **QUIET ! your all missing the point ,its not about being a better toy ,its about being there for Bonnie ,.until she grows up ,even when times are tough, you all know that.**

**Woody's**** right ,what are we doing ,Bonnie is a great owner ,we never treated Andy bad ,why do we treat Bonnie bad ,**buzz says in an angry tone .

Everyone who said bad things ,like shes better than nothing, felt bad for her.

Buzz said after words, **now we have a choice ,either stand down and worship a shiny toy ,or accept who we are, now I made my choice, and I like who I am ,and no change in our appearance ,is gonna change that ,** it was like buzz was giving a speech ,to a whole town.

Everyone then changed, from shame to happiness ,and all made the same choice as buzz.

**That's the spirit everyone ,now lets rest up, tomorrow is a special day for us, and nothing is gonna stop it from happening, **woody says ,with an excited voice .

then after dinner Bonnie brushed her teeth and went to bed knowing what tomorrow is.

* * *

><p><strong>to find out what lies tomorrow for the toys read the next chapter<strong>


	4. the Beach

**Bonnie Anderson's home **

**7:30 a.m.**

Bonnie was sleeping peacefully, in her bed.

Then when she woke up, there was her favorite toy ,sitting next to her lifeless.

She then picks him up ,and says **today's the big day ,woody ,buzz ,Jessie, you ,and me are going to the beach.**

Bonnie then got out of bed in joy ,and started to get her things together.

She then packed her things in her backpack ,her swimsuit ,her 3 toys, her inflatable lifesaver, and of course her shovel and pale.

She was now ready to go ,3 minutes later her and her mom were on their way ,to the beach.

**The beach**

**7:39 a.m.**

Bonnie was changing,in the changing room ,while her mom waited for her outside.

**Are you done in there Bonnie ? ,**she yelled from outside, while she was changing.

When she came out ,she was in a pink ,one piece ,bathing suit ,with a purple skirt that looked like a mini tutu, her mom saw this ,and said **why Bonnie ,don't you look cute in that swimsuit, its so adorable.**

**Thanks mom ** she says ,with a blush ,while looking down at the sand ,and rubbing her foot on it.

Mrs Anderson then rubs her head ,and says **run along now Bonnie ,and remember try not to go too deep in the water.**

**I wont mom **she says, then she starts her fun by building a sandcastle, then decorates it ,and finally says **all done ,all I need now ,is a seashell for a flag.**

She then found one,all the way out at sea ,on a boulder ,and had an idea.

Then she looks at her woody doll smiles and says **woody the sand people need your help their secret crystal shell of power has been washed away to a rock we gotta hurry before they all die.**

Then the background was now a desert ,with half of it in ocean water, and woody, buzz, and Jessie were now on a giant boat ,that looked like a duck .

Woody was waving to little sand people, and saying **don't worry, me and my pals will** **retrieve your life crystal, or my name isn't woody onward buzz.**

The journey now began ,they had survived a couple of tidal waves ,but they made it possible ,and found it, but the trouble was ,when they took it out of the boulder, it causes the crystal to stop glowing.

**Whats happening to the crystal ,its losing power **buzz says ,when he saw this.

Jessie answers **its probably been away for so long ,that its power is now wasted .**

Woody then reacts ,by saying **that means the sand peoples will all die ,if we don't get this back sooner come on.**

They got back to the desert castle and were praised there .

The king ,who was a little sand person ,said **you've done well young cowboy, now please hurry before the entire castle goes down,along with my subjects.**

**I'm**** on it **woody says, as he climbs the sandy castle in bravery ,and when he was about to save a whole sand kingdom.

A familiar guy stands in his way ,and makes woody lose his focus, and fall to his doom

(real life mode)

Bonnie's sandcastle was wrecked ,and her and woody where pushed down onto the sand.

When Bonnie saw who it is ,she was in for a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh looks like Bonnie's in for it but that's not due for the next chapter<strong>


	5. Sand and water

**Next chapter underway enjoy**

* * *

><p>Who Bonnie saw was the same kid from before,Darwin in orange shorts ,and yes he brought two gun skull cracker with him.<p>

**What are you doing here squirt ,in case you didn't know ,this is my turf** Darwin says ,while standing over her.

Bonnie was then placing her toys in her backpack,hoping to get as far away from Darwin ,as soon as possible.

But when she tries to leave ,Darwin grabs her by the collar of her swimsuit.

Then drags her back ,and says **where are you going ,were not done here.**

**You still owe me ,for trespassing on two guns special hideout** ,Darwin says.

Bonnie then got nervous,and thought her mom would protect her ,but she was already asleep, **this wont be good **Bonnie says.

He starts off by trying to pull off the bottom of Bonnie's swimsuit ,and stick sand down it.

She felt so uncomfortable that she cant move .

Darwin then did something worse ,while saying **oh I'm sorry ,I forgot to cover your face up ,next** ,then kicks sand ,in her face.

Bonnie was now ,feeling in more pain than imagined.

He then stands over her again, to gloat then says, **whats wrong too sandy for you ,here let me wash it all off.**

Darwin then drags her off ,to the deepest depths of the ocean,and left her there.

Then looks in her backpack ,and pulls out a woody doll ,and says **I've got plans for you ,cowboy.**

He gives out a wicked grin, at woody, and takes woody somewhere else, leaving his toy just carelessly ,while Bonnie is crying for help.

She was feeling nothing, but deep water ,under her feet , her worst nightmare come true.

Buzz saw this ,and tried to save woody ,without being seen ,but was cut off by two gun ,who says **whoa there Neil ****Armstrong ,what are you doing ,your gonna get killed.**

Buzz then says to him **I don't care about all that, you may think that but not me pal, were family we stay together, **this made two gun very curious.

Two gun even asks ** you'd rather risk your life, for a useless doll , then be the the most beloved toy ,greater than the rest?**

Buzz,s last words where **its not about being popular, nor getting played with ,its about being there for your owner ,you should know that.**

**I don't ,in fact I never knew you had feelings for him ,or your kid, I guess you made your choice huh** ,two gun says.

He then nods his head, and says **I have ,and that's who I'm sticking with ,through the end of time** ,buzz says he then finally leaves.

Meanwhile with Bonnie ,she was almost at her end, until she saw some one, in a white shirt and red shorts go toward her.

After that everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>will woody be brought back home safely will bonnie be alright will buzz try to save woody find out in the next chapter<strong>


	6. Saving woody

**While bonnie was bieng carried home by her mom buzz tries his best to save woody**

* * *

><p>Buzz chases after Darwin alone, knowing the other toys can handle taking care of Bonnie.<p>

He chases after Darwin all over the beach ,without letting anyone see him.

He got through a lot to get to him.

He jumped over a few umbrellas ,slid down a metal detector pole, and bounced over a ball to survive ,not being seen .

Then he activated his wings,and started to glide down ,onto the track Darwin was headed.

Which was a forbidden area ,where anything that goes in ,comes out shredded.

As woody was about to be thrown in ,Darwin says his last words, to him ,**hope you like the alley, because the alley cats will be your welcoming committee ,for lunch.**

Darwin then throws him in, and acts like nothing ever happened .

Buzz then steps into action ,after he left and tries to save woody ,but when he jumps in ,woody notices ,and says **buzz what are you thinking ,you know Bonnie needs you more.**

**I know but all in all ,your her favorite toy, and she nor I cant risk losing you,** buzz says ,with a sense of passion for woody.

Woody of course understood, but asked **how are we gonna survive ,a pack of killer cats?** ,now that was a problem.

Alley cats where all over sleeping ,that's what buzz noticed, and had an idea .

He then tells woody, **well sneak out sheriff, they're all asleep ,but if were quiet well get out of here, and get back to Bonnie's ,before she wakes up ,in no time.**

Woody then reminds him ,**don't tell me what to do, ** buzz again shushes him ,and tries to sneak out ,away from the enemy ,without making noise.

They where almost home free, until woody's string got stuck on a hanging fishing lure, and when it got free, it snapped back to woody ,and one of his phrases blurted out, **yee haw ,giddy up partner, we got to get this wagon train a moving.**

That woke up the cats ,and got the duo to start running for their lives ,they where both in fear ,when the cats chased them all over the place ,until they found a way to lose them ,and that is to go higher.

But realized ,that cats know how to climb up high places,as they got to woody and buzz's location, they started to attack woody.

Woody was now getting his parts torn off ,mauled ,and scratched ,the words he said where ,**I cant make it, take care of Bonnie for me **he said, in pain.

**NO! **buzz yelled ,as he jumps in ,and takes out all the felines ,to save woody.

Woody then gives a weak smile to buzz ,and says **thanks buzz ,Ill owe you buzz ,**buzz then says ,in response **no need woody ,that favor has been returned.**

Buzz then picks woody up and carries him back home seeing he cant do it himself and says to him **come on sheriff there's a kid waiting for us**.

* * *

><p><strong>please comment<strong>


	7. Hurt feelings

**Bonnies home**

**8:00 P.M.**

**later that night**

Bonnie was now feeling a whole lot better ,she was getting enough rest ,and enough breathing space.

Before she woke up ,buzz who was carrying woody ,finally came home at last, to only be welcomed by jessie.

She had been waiting for them to come home all day, **guys you made i- ,woody what happened to you ? **jessie asked.

Buzz tells her what happened ,jessie almost starts to feel bad for him ,and starts to shed tears a little, but says to buzz **lets get him on bonnies bed ,before she wakes up.**

As they did ,they heard her groan ,and knew what that meant, so buzz tells hir in a worried voice **quick ,back to the toy box **and they do it fast ,before bonnie had a chance to wake up.

She wakes up ,and to her surprise, she finds woody on her bed.

She says in excitement **woody ,thank goodness your safe ,thank goodness ,now I know youll always be with me ,even in one piece.**

Bonnie then hugs woody in joy ,but realizes that she spoke too soon ,when she saw woody now.

His felt arms where tattered ,his plastic hands and boots where mauled, and worse he had scratches on his face.

As for his hat, it was also scratched ,and there was a message in it.

Probrably before darwin dumped him in the alleys.

The message said _if you got this message ,that means I was right ,your toy isnt so great, and your nothing but a crybaby ,whose afraid of water ha ha!_

Bonnie was so upset, she got on her knees ,pounded on her bed ,and started to cry her heart out.

She was heartboken now ,her toy is in pieces thanks to darwin, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She placed face on her pillow ,and cried some more, while saying **woody why did you have to die ,you where my best friend ,I didnt come to save you why !**

Woody was feeling a bit guilty himself ,for letting this happen .

Good thing Bonnie was good with fixing toys ,but that didn't stop her ,from feeling bad for leaving him, in the hands of Darwin.

Later while Bonnie was asleep, woody started to have nightmares ,about a superman action figure, and a batman figure ,talking about rebuilding woody into a symbiotic toy in a lab.

**Woody no need to fear ,you have just been rebuilt, **the superman toy said in calmness.

Batman backed him up ,by saying **let me get a mirror, so you can see the new you.**

Batman comes back with a mirror, he looked just like two gun skull cracker, then the scene changes into Bonnie's bedroom ,and Bonnie like Andy abandoned woody ,at a dump to be crushed to death.

Before she left the dump, her last words where **bye woody, and good riddance.**

**NO NO BONNIE!** woody yelled ,and as he was about to be crushed ,he woke up from the dream.

Woody got so upset, that he said **that is it ,I cant take this, I'm going to put that bully ,and his toy in their place, even if it means breaking rules .**

**Its worth helping Bonnie, no matter what Ill do whatever, starting tomorrow morning ,I'm talking to ****Bonnie.**

* * *

><p><strong>please comment please<strong>


	8. Breaking rules

**The next day**

**4:15**

**Bonnie****,s home**

After what happened to woody yesterday ,Bonnie didn't even feel like playing with woody any more, she felt like she was finished with him.

She then said to herself **I like woody really I do its just I cant believe I wasn't there to save him I don't deserve to play with him.**

**Come on don't say that, its not true Bonnie, **when she heard this ,she thought someone was in the room with her.

She didn't see anyone that spoke to her ,she thought she was hearing things.

Then she asked ** w-w-whose there, anyone there **then she heard the voice again ,saying **down here Bonnie on your feet**.

When she saw who it was, she couldn't believe her eyes ,she just said **that's silly ,toys don't talk do they?**

**Of course I can Bonnie, I heard you where in trouble, so I decided to help you out, **woody said.

She now had a serious look on her face, as if she was about to scream, but woody then told her ,**no no no no no don't scream please ,I'm the only toy that talks OK, I don't want anyone else to know by your screaming.**

She then says to him **I wasn't about to scream, honest ,I'm just surprised ,I never heard you talk before **.

Woody explains **well of course, it was our job to be there for you, I just didn't talk ,because I didn't want anyone to know the secret of talking toys .**

Bonnie gave her word not to tell anyone no matter what happens to him.

Woody then talks serious with her ,about bullying **I know Darwin has been picking on both of us a lot lately ,and no one deserves that.**

Bonnie says to him **I know, but I cant help thinking hes right, maybe his toy is better than you, in every way that I want to scream in shame ,that I have you **she says in a teary way.\

**Hey hey hey whats wrong with having me, I may be some old toy, but I am special you know, why I was a hand me down toy to you,it was destiny we met ,any toy that you buy cant replace me, from better to worse, Ill always be your favorite right **,woody says.

She nods and says **of course but what can I do have you ever seen a mean boy like that? **woody then answers **as a matter of fact yes.**

**His name is Sid ,he wasn't a bully to Andy, but I thought of him as a bully, a bully that likes to destroy toys ,but when buzz was in danger ,I had to step up and save him ,now its your turn **woody says.

After that day Bonnie had an extreme playtime after breakfast, she pretended that the witch was causing havoc ,to all the kingdom of candy, and woody this time had Dr pork chop on his side of good ,helping to beat the witch ,and when they won ,Bonnie jumped on the bed and said, **you saved us sheriff, your a hero.**

Later one night ,while Bonnie was sleeping soundly, woody he quietly got out of her bed ,and back with the others.

Who were mad at him, for what he did in the morning.

**What were ya thinking, you thinking you wanted to bust us all** ,Mr potato head blurted .

**Yeah she would've rated us out to her mom** ,hamm said .

**I know you wanted to help cowboy, but this has gone too far **dolly countered.

**What got into you ,you could have been killed** ,buttercup added.

Woody assured him everything was fine, by saying ** guys come on take it easy ,I know its been hard on all of us,but it had to be done ,you cant expect Bonnie to fend for herself right.**

They all realize this and decide to let it slide for now then woody said **now lets all get some sleep tomorrow Mr Darwin will be in for a big surprise I guarantee it**

* * *

><p><strong>Youd better guarantee it too in the next chapter<strong>


	9. Revenge

**Monday afternoon**

**Sunnyside daycare**

**9:29 A.M**

It was playtime ,and bonnie today brought woody and buzz with her ,but what she didnt expect was darwin coming to mess with her again.

This time she knew what to do, she stayed calm and just ignored him ,while he said **hey bonnie did you like the gift I got woody yesterday ,man you are too slow.**

**Hey are you even listining ,whatever at least I know where you stand with woody ,no where, but two gun skull cracker makes me stand at the winner table ,so take that loser **darwin gloated.

Then an unfamiliar voice is heard from nowhere, (dont worry ,other kids are too busy playing, to notice)**you say that now punk, but just you wait ,the same fate will get you too,** the voice said ,and when darwin saw who said it, he couldnt believe his ears.

His own toy talking ,without darwin pushing a button.

Two gun then spoke again ,saying **thats right, I'm talking to you darwin macer ,you think all toys like listening to your big mouth, talking about how bad hey are, when now I realize the biggest loser ,is you ! **he punches him in the face ,after saying that.

He gave darwin quite a fright, darwin was now scared he cant even see straight, bonnie on the other hand ,pretended that two gun was supposed to do this ,that she said **cool ,you can make your toy beat up anyone ,even yourself.**

**I didnt do this ,my toy looks like it really is coming to life ,**Darwin says as he tries to get out of this phsycopathic toys way.

Then he spoke again saying ,**the next time you try to mess with kids ,and talk bad about them ,Ill find out darwin ,we toys can see everything ,**and at an instant ,he came to life and said **so play NICE!**

That got darwin screaming ,and running for his life ,saying **Im sorry Im sorry ,I wont do it again, there are better toys than two gun ,please make him stop **(don't worry ,they where too busy playing to hear this.)

And Bonnie then said to woody ,privately **he wont be picking on me ,or anyone else for a while ,don't you agree woody ,**woody responded by winking at her ,and whispering **remember Bonnie, its OK to be scared once and a while, but remember you've got to be brave, and face your fears some day, remember that OK.**

**I will woody, and thank you ** she said, and then the teacher calls for recess, and the kids all rush out leaving their toys be .

They came to life after they left ,and buzz said to woody **nice going woody, your plan worked, talking to two gun must have taken guts .**

**Buzz I didn't say anything to him, for him to help out** ,buzz was now curious ,on why did he help out, he said **then why did he have a change of heart.**

Then right behind him ,two gun said **Seeing what you did for that cowboy in the alley light year, made me realize what a real friend is, and what a jerk Darwin has been to him ,so I decided to help your kid ,by giving Darwin a taste of his own medicine.**

**Well we thank you for that Mr two gun ,we really appreciate the help ** ,buzz says to him .

Two gun then says, in an embarrassed tone, **actually my real name is not two gun at all space man, its actually Tina skull cracker** ,woody then companies him, and says **no need to be ashamed of your name Tina ,its a good name, not better than woody ,but its still a good name to me.**

**You really mean that cowboy ? **two gun asks, and woody responds **yes ,it is Tina ,and hey you can come live with Bonnie now ,if you want.**

Tina does like the offer, but refuses, and says **no thank you ,I think Ill stick it out with the scaredy cat, you know to put him in his place.**

Woody accepts his decision ,and says **remember you've got a friend in me partner .**

**Ill remember that when I meet a toy, with a heart as big as yours ,sheriff** Tina says ,and when the day ended, Bonnie went home happy as can be ,now that Darwin has left her alone the rest of the day, and now she knows shes safer then ever ,with woody by her side.

_Its not the end yet_

* * *

><p><em>find out what I mean in the next chapter<em>


	10. Important message

Woody:**Howdy kids I'm woody.**

Tina :**And I'm Tina skull cracker .**

Woody:**The fan fict you read tonight ,was made to teach you kids ,that bullying is wrong.**

Tina:**You tell em cowboy.**

Woody:**Now Tina here isn't an actual bully ,but there hes a toy for one.**

Tina:**Guilty as charged.**

Woody:S**o remember kids ,if you have trouble with a bully ,just ignore him .**

Tina:**Or if he doesn't, then get an adult to put a stop to it**

Woody:**And let this story be a lesson, to you bullies reading this fic, that if you think this was funny to Bonnie, when she was getting picked on ,well its not.**

Buzz:**Hey there guys what are you doing.**

Woody:**Buzz where have you been ,I already started the important message without you ,I even had Tina take your place**.

Buzz:**Sorry sheriff ,but I was so busy repairing my ship, that-**

Tina:**Whoa **** you have a ship, lets go for a ride in it **both run off

Woody:**Hey what about the message, ugh so remember kids ,stomp out bullying, before it gets real ugly.**

**The end**


End file.
